Harry Riddle
by heiressofthenight
Summary: Daniel Potter. The boy who lived, Heir to the Potter family, adored by all. but no ever thought about the other potter. the one sent to live with his mother Magic hating relative... they're gonna come to regret that.
1. Disclaimer

Hey this is my first story I'm pretty new to this website so I probably won't update that often but I won't abandon it just be patient and I promise of good at least 15 chapter fanfiction for you to enjoy!


	2. The Platform

**A/N ok so this is my first story so don't judge me too much this may seem like an overused story but trust me it different. it's not one of those stories that say there different but arent. If you have any suggestions on how to make it better feel free to say do in the comment section. Thanks!**

"Do you both have everything?" asked a woman in her early forties.

"I think so," replied a boy the age of 11. " I can't speak for Lyla over here but.." Harry was cut off when his sister punched him in the arm, rather hard.

"Yes, I have everything, Mum. I had Minky double check for me before I left the manor." said an eleven-year-old girl by the name of Lyla.

" I'm just making sure," replied their mother, Kathleen Riddle.

They were currently standing on platform 9 3/4 where Harry and Lyla were about to board the Hogwarts express,

"be safe you two," said

, "what do you think we're going to do fight a troll?" Harry said sarcastically, Earning a smack in the back of the head form his sister.

further down the platform, the Potter family were getting ready to send Daniel Potter to Hogwarts for the first time.

" September son," James Potter said " pull lots of pranks"

" James." Lily Potter warned.

"especially on those deatheaters, they call students." James finished, completely ignoring his wife.

" try not to get into to much trouble Daniel," Lily said ruffling her sons

"I'll be fine mum," Daniel said.

Before Lily could reply there was a rush of movement on the platform.

"there they are," someone cried. at this, the Potter's turned plastering fake smiles on the faces, this happened to the family all the time

" I hope they give Autographs"

"I hope they're as good looking as they are in the papers!" the cries continued. then Sara west a 6th-year muggleborn Ravenclaw prefect pushed her way in front of the crowd.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled,

"they are hard working people if the wanted to be quaked at in public they would

do public showing al the time." this confused the Potters they did that all the time a matter of fact the did one the day before.

" show some respect and mind your own business." with that she went back to talking to her friends.

The Potters didn't know what to think, they adored public attention, to them fame was everything and someone took a little bit of attention away from them. Did she think she was doing them a favour, yeah that was it hoping to buy favours from them., _well that not_ _what's_ _going to happen_ thought James, excusing himself from the group and making his way over to the girl.

"you didn't have to do that Sara," Harry said,

" are you serius, after everything you di for me and my brother its the least i could do." she repied " you guys should probably get on the train it leaves in 5 minutes."

sh

"shes right Harry, if we don't go now all the good compartment will be taken," Lyla said dragging her brother away.

WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING WEST." James Potter shouted at the girl " trying to piggyback on our well earned fame.."

" whats got you all worked up, potter," she said coldly

" You darn well know what1 what did you think would happen huh, you would make and wed com over and thank you,you'd end up married to Danny over there and be just as famous as us , well we're not blind..." as James continued ranting about how she was a fame petteler ad was going nowhere in life, James failed to see the smirk that played on her lips.

" well aren't we full of it I don't give a shit about you a=or you precious _Danny Potter_ ," she snapped back nastily." I don't care about fame and I surely don't want to marry him," with that she turned around whipping him in the face with her long wavy black hair, leaving a vet stunned man in her wake.

 **a/n well this was just the beginning, just to clear up the confusing the crowd wasn't trying to mob the potters they were trying to get a look at the Riddles. Why? you'll find out soon enough. leave me some writing types in the comments if you can I'm new to writing fanfics.**

 **see you in the next chapter.**


	3. sorry

I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately I've been having computer problems ill update soon I .


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really busy right now I choose a horrible time to start a fanfic THIS WILL NOT BE ABANDONED I will update sometime in the new year.


	5. Chapter 5

I know You're all probably pissed at me for not updating and all. but I've decided to take a break from this fanfic because I had an idea for fanfic the nobody has done, believe me, I've been trying to find one since Thursday THIS STORY IS NOT ABANDONED ITS JUST ON HOLD.

Bye

Log in

to use Ginger

Limited mode

But I've


End file.
